Imagine Innocence
by charm545
Summary: Spin off from "Imagine Madness". All the little stories you haven't heard of Sebastian looking after a growing boy. May include some Alois and Claude once in a while.


When Ciel was younger, music was a required course. Sebastian never said anything, but it had always been his favorite of Ciel's classes. He really enjoyed that time of the day where he could listen to the boy's soft voice. Of course there were always other voices accompanying it, but Sebastian could always perfectly distinguish Ciel's own, and wished he could shut off the others' completely. The teacher seemed to feel the same way he did, for she would often give Ciel solos and important parts.

Sebastian was certain that the ability this boy had to enchant him with his voice had something to do with his soul. Only from someone with such an extraordinary essence could such an effect be rendered, he was certain. It wasn't just the voice that captivated him, but the calm and peaceful expression that would take over the boy whenever he sang that the demon was sure he didn't even realize. All in all, Ciel was the perfect image of purity and innocence, and it made him all the most alluring.

During concerts, Ciel learned to look for Sebastian in the crowd instead of his mother. The demon would always watch him intensely during these events, and, once over, grace him with a smile. The truth was that it made Ciel look forward to those concerts.

This went on until Ciel turned ten, and music became an elective. The boy then decided that the course was irrelevant and slightly unbecoming. Sebastian was saddened by this, but did not let it be known.

It was not until almost a year later that Ciel found out. It was on a day he was feeling particularly stressed over homework. Sebastian watched the frown on his face, which the boy had been wearing for most of the day. He suddenly wished he could see that soft and carefree look he used to have while he sang.

"I miss your music class." Ciel blinked in surprise before turning to look at Sebastian. "You were good. I miss hearing you sing." The boy blushed before a scowl quickly took over his face.

"S-stop talking to me! I have things to do!"

The subject was forgotten, or at least Sebastian thought. It was not until a bit more than a month later that December 14 came around, signaling Ciel's 11nth birthday. At first, the boy acted with completely normality.

"Do you think I'd be able to convince the teacher to give me extra points because of my birthday?"

"If your eyes and smile are wide enough, it is a possibility."

"Tsk. I don't think it'd be worth it."

Ciel had been brushing his hair in the mirror. He then turned around, which Sebastian thought meant he was going to head out the door. The demon began to turn around as well when he heard the boy speak.

"Sebastian." He looked back to realize that Ciel hadn't moved and that all he had done was turn to face him. The demon did so as well. He waited silently for Ciel's explanation, but the boy was suddenly quite bashful. He looked away with a frown and a blush on his face.

Sebastian had a feeling this related to his "birthday" present and was about to tell Ciel not to do whatever he was planning on doing if it caused him such distress, but the boy suddenly looked at him with determination.

"I'm not doing this ever again, ok? So you better appreciate it." Sebastian blinked in surprise. Ciel took a deep breath before closing his eyes.

Then his tension seemed to melt away. He opened his mouth and Sebastian's eyes widened as he was slowly enveloped by a sweet sound. He knew he had missed Ciel's voice, but he could've never realized how much until he was hearing it again. The boy's face looked like precious porcelain as his expression became peaceful. Accompanied with the soothing sound, the demon was suddenly filled with great contentment.

Ciel ended the song perfectly, the final note echoing in the depths of the demon's mind and he willed himself to remember the sound forever.

And he would.

* * *

**Welcome to "Imagine Innocence"! These fics are all going to be relatively short but sweet. These are all moments that take place before "Imagine Madness", meaning Ciel and Sebastian can't touch and Ciel knows nothing about Sebastian's true nature. **

**Like I said, if you want to know about a particular event (How did Sebastian react when Ciel's first baby tooth fell?) or have questions about something **(Did Ciel ever try to "show-and-tell" Sebastian? Spoiler: yes he did) then feel free to ask! ****


End file.
